


this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name [fanart]

by inkspire



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspire/pseuds/inkspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for the Het Big Bang 2012, for Cinaed's wonderful James/Natasha piece.<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/492587">this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name, by Cinaed</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).




End file.
